


His Type

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey hey hey, just saw your post, legolas/gimli please? Maybe gimli meeting tauriek and thranduil and everyone teasing legolas for having a type? Can that be a thing? :) xx (combefearie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Type

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for my 100 followers-thank you!

Gimli looked up at Legolas. The elf looked nervous and the dwarf arched his eyebrows. They were about to meet Thranduil, Legolas’s father and Gimli himself was anxious, what the Elf King would say. Soon the tall, blonde elf strode in, his stern eyebrows dominating his face.

   “Son.” He said, his gaze dropping on Gimli’s level.

   “Ada.” Legolas bowed and so did the dwarf. “This is Gimli, son of…”

   “Gloin.” Thranduil finished the sentence. “Your father was once here imprisoned. I hope you won’t meet the same fate.” The Elf King smiled, a weird glint in his eyes.

   “I am not planning on ending up in a dungeon.” Gimli replied harshly and was about to say more, when an elf-maiden entered behind Thranduil.

   “Tauriel!” Legolas shouted, his face lighting up and both elves hugged. Gimli grumbled and noticed a smug smiled on Thranduil’s face.

   “This is Gimli, one of mf companions of the fellowship.” Legolas said.

   “Tauriel, Master of the Guards.” The red-haired elf bowed and Gimli did so too.

   “Why did you bring the dwarf here?” Thranduil asked.

   “Because we are betrothed father and I intend to marry him.” Legolas said and Gimli was about to slap his fiancé for being too blunt. Where was the elvish finesse when he needed it? Gimli sighed.

   “Hear, Elf King.” Thranduil looked at the dwarf. “I know that neither of our fathers approved, but to be frank, neither Legolas nor I care about it. We’ll marry, not matter what you say.” The Elf King smiled. “So tell me what you think, so we can get over it and start eating, I am hungry.”

   “No wonder you love him Legolas, he’s just your type. Red-haired, strong fighter and fierce. Most likely to be a rule breaker, if I can trust the rumours.” Thranduil grinned now, circling the dwarf. “Furthermore he seems to be fairly…protective about the things he cares.” Now all elves in the room grinned and some even chuckled.

   “Lord Thranduil, stop embarrassing your only son.” Tauriel said and Gimli realized, that Legolas probably had a crush on her once. But her defence was broken by her own smile. Legolas sighed and Gimli saw him blush.

   “Does it matter if he has a type?” Gimli squinted at the elves around him.

   “Not one bit. I simply enjoy teasing my son.” The Elf King laughed and sailed out of the room still laughing.

[On tumblr](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/109774050129/hey-hey-hey-just-saw-your-post-legolas-gimli)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
